


Trembling

by rravii



Series: Help, I'm Alive [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some dirty talking, This is basically just a pwp, biting kink/blood play/blood kink, lots of blood, maybe some elements of bdsm?? maybe?? i dunno lol, slight aftercare too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rravii/pseuds/rravii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!AU. Wonho likes biting. He really, really likes biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> It's official - I'm fucked up
> 
> I'm sorry mom

A hand snakes it’s way from the back of Hyungwon’s neck to the front, index finger pushing his chin up and then tilting his head to the left, exposing his neck. A small smile spreads on his face as a pair of lips are pressed against the skin, quick open-mouthed kisses being littered all over his neck, and the grip on his chin becomes more forceful as the kisses become mixed with gentle nibbles. 

After about roughly 50 or so years of being a vampire, Hyungwon has met quite a few of them. Vampires can generally be split into two categories: those who speak of their, uh, condition, as a curse, and those who are mad with a mixture of bloodlust and hunger for power. 

Wonho doesn’t fit into either category. He doesn’t think of this new life of his as a curse, yet he’s not striving for world domination. 

Well, not as far as Hyungwon knows. 

Wonho actually enjoys hunting, unlike most vampires, the thrill of the hunt overcoming the guilt of taking a life. Watching him lure in a human with his charms and flirts is like watching him bloom, and Hyungwon would be jealous if Wonho didn’t assure him constantly of how loved he is. 

Another thing about Wonho is that he likes biting. He really likes biting. Hyungwon would go as far as to say that it’s an obsession - a fetish, even. He once asked Wonho if he had a thing for biting when he was still a human, but the response was too muffled for him to understand, because Wonho was too busy nibbling on his neck at the time. 

Maybe it’s for the best that he’s a vampire. 

Hyungwon lets out a hiss when fangs dig into his skin. Wonho takes only one gulp of blood but then pulls back and licks the wound. He resumes with peppering his throat with open-mouthed kisses, but this time, his lips are more wet than before.

“You’re washing the sheets.” Hyungwon warns him and Wonho just nods, not wasting any time with making a bloody mess out of his neck. 

After meeting Wonho, Hyungwon has started wishing more frequently that he’d never been transformed. If he still were human, he could be Wonho’s primary source of feeding. Sure, it would probably hurt more and he’d have to constantly cover up his neck, because if people saw, they’d instantly know and he’d lose everything for having had the audacity to mingle with a vampire, and Wonho would have to hunt a lot less and give Hyungwon time to recover, but it would be worth it because then there would be less victims. 

Feeding off another vampire doesn’t really do much. It doesn’t taste the same as human blood and it holds little nutrition for them. It’s possible to get by with just drinking human blood from blood packs, thus not bringing much harm to the world, but the taste is off. They’re also incredibly hard to get by - people don’t wish to donate blood, knowing that it could go onto the black market and get sold to a vampire. 

The only place that does get people to donate blood to them is an organization of hunters - more specifically the vampire department. They guarantee that the blood will go towards hospitals or be used to lure vampires to the embrace of final death. 

They have a few blood packs in their little lair, kept in a small mini fridge, as a result of having formed ties with the right individuals. Hyungwon has to use them sparingly, there’s only so many he can get before he needs to hunt to quench his thirst. Wonho never drinks from them, pretending like it’s something he’s doing for Hyungwon’s sake, when he knows it’s just so that Wonho has more excuses to nibble at his skin more frequently. 

Using his free hand, Wonho reaches out and grabs Hyungwon’s phone from his hands, that he’d been playing some game on, and places it somewhere on the bed, out of Hyungwon’s reach. He doesn’t have time time complain (although, he hasn’t been paying attention to it since Wonho entered the room) because Wonho is turning him over, letting the hand that previously held his chin wrap around to the other side of his neck and slide down, fingers smearing the blood even further, the wound now closed, and presses their mouths together. Wonho tastes like copper and Hyungwon would be lying if he said it doesn’t rile something up inside him. 

He kisses Hyungwon eagerly, biting his bottom lip, carefully enough that he won’t harm the skin, and pulls at it. Wonho then pulls back, kissing his way from Hyungwon’s mouth, to his jaw, and down to the other side of his neck. He starts biting at the flesh, not as gentle as before but not so rough that he breaks the skin, and Hyungwon brings up his hand and tangles it in Wonho’s hair, tilting his own head to give Wonho more space to work with. 

Wonho kisses his way further down to Hyungwon’s collarbones, pulling at the loose fitted shirt to expose more of his skin. Travelling as far as the shirt allows him to, Wonho kisses and nibbles the skin where his heart would have been beating if he weren’t, well, undead. 

He repositions himself so that he can reach his hands down to come underneath Hyungwon’s knees, and pushes his legs up, causing them to curl around his waist, and grinds against him as he does, emitting a soft whine from Hyungwon’s lips. Wonho shifts his attention back onto his neck, and Hyungwon can feel him smirk against it. 

A part of Hyungwon wishes vampires had the same healing rate as werewolves - faster than humans, but slower than vampires. He doesn’t really like the idea of prancing around, showcasing how utterly ruined his neck is with various bruises and deep teeth marks, but he’d like them to last long enough that he could admire them when they’ve finished. 

Judging by how Wonho is enthusiastically sucking and biting Hyungwon’s neck, if he were still a human, his entire neck would probably just be purple. Wonho brings his hands down to shove them under Hyungwon’s shirt, pushing it up. 

As the hands slide against his sides, Hyungwon twitches, which makes Wonho pull back to smirk at him, pressing a brief kiss against his lips. He yanks Hyungwon up a little to be able to slide his shirt off his body, and then he’s back at it, kissing down Hyungwon’s chest, making his back arch a little. 

Wonho’s quick hands reach down and undo the button on Hyungwon’s jeans, pulling down the zipper to further make room, and then shoves one of his hands down them, palming him through his underwear. 

“Fuck, Won-” Hyungwon breaks off into a moan and shudders as Wonho turns his attention onto his nipple, biting it carefully and pulling at it slightly. He rubs Hyungwon’s cock until he’s fully hard, nipping at the flesh around his collarbone at the same time, biting down once or twice hard enough that the skin breaks, and then he pulls away, bringing himself into a sitting position, disentangling Hyungwon’s legs from where they’d been wrapped around his waist. 

Wonho pulls his shirt off, his toned, perfect chest making Hyungwon want to gasp, despite having seen him shirtless (and naked, for that matter) countless of times. But the way he’s sitting right now, his beauty radiating off him, right in between Hyungwon’s legs, makes him want to take a picture so he can cherish this moment for decades to come. 

As if thought he knows what Hyungwon is thinking, Wonho smirks, and then works on pulling off his pants, tugging down his underwear with them. He pulls them off entirely, tossing them to somewhere next to the bed, and grabs the lube from the night stand. 

“Can I?” Wonho asks as he pours out some lube onto his fingers. He already knows the answer, Hyungwon wouldn't have let him get this far if he wasn't feeling up to it, but he finds it rather sweet that he still asks. He doesn’t really reply, however, he just pushes his head further into the bed and spreads his legs, wrapping them around Wonho’s waist again. 

Hyungwon lets out a small gasp when he feels Wonho’s slick finger rubbing the skin around his entrance and throws his arm over his eyes. When the finger slides in, Hyungwon teasingly bites his lip to keep himself from moaning, knowing Wonho won’t be too happy about it. 

It takes him a moment to adjust, but then he digs his heel into Wonho’s waist, urging him to move. Wonho quickly slides another finger in there, working up a rhythm, and Hyungwon begins moving against his fingers, matching his thrusts. Wonho adjusts himself so that Hyungwon’s body is a bit more folded and he has easier access to his face. 

Kissing him rather roughly, Wonho makes Hyungwon let go of his lip, but once he does, Wonho just bites down on it and pulls it out between his teeth. When he lets go, Hyungwon can taste blood in his mouth. 

“I want to hear you.” Wonho murmurs against his ear, nibbling on the earlobe. “Do you like it?” 

Hyungwon groans and Wonho begins pumping his fingers faster in and out of him. “Do you like that my fingers are inside of you - fucking you open?” 

As he speaks, Wonho begins spreading his fingers apart, mixing up the rhythm, causing Hyungwon to let out a whine. Moving his attention from Hyungwon’s earlobe and down to the spot just below his jaw, Wonho tears the skin with his teeth, causing a small wound there, letting the blood leak down his neck a little before licking it up. 

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Hyungwon moans, having a harder time thrusting against Wonho’s irregular moves of his fingers. He reaches up his free hand and tangles it in Wonho’s hair, in return making Wonho pull away his arm from his eyes, placing it above his head. His wet lips press an open mouthed kiss just below his eye and grins against the skin when he pulls his fingers out, causing Hyungwon to whimper. 

Moving from Hyungwon’s face, Wonho readjusts his legs so that the underside of his knees are resting on top of his shoulders, and moves down to between his legs. Teasingly, Wonho exhales onto his cock, causing it to twitch, and then licks the underside of it, all the way up to the tip, where he wraps his lips around it and sucks on it. 

This time, Hyungwon doesn’t hold back, letting out a moan, and clenches his legs around Wonho’s head. Wonho, however, pulls away, and moves his attention to the inside of Hyungwon’s thigh, biting down hard on the tender skin. 

“Fuck!” Hyungwon curses, feeling the surge of pain mix with pleasure. He can feel Wonho sucking blood from the wound, but he doesn’t linger for long, moving further up his thigh and nibbling on the skin there, transferring blood with his wet lips across his skin, eventually settling on sucking on the skin hard enough that it will leave a temporary bruise, and Hyungwon’s thigh twitches.

It’s intense, his sensitive skin being treated so roughly, but it feels good, in some twisted way. Maybe he’s into it - the pain. Maybe he’s just as fucked up as Wonho. 

Hyungwon’s cock twitches when Wonho’s head rubs against it, his lips on the soft skin right next to his hip bone. Hyungwon lets his name pass his lips with a sigh and moves his free hand down to stroke himself, but Wonho is quick, grabbing Hyungwon’s hand before he can touch himself and holds it away to his side. 

“What do you want, Hyungwon?” Wonho questions against his skin, sinking his lips into it, drawing blood, and Hyungwon moans. 

He’s not going to let Hyungwon have it easy. He's being slow and teasing. If his mission is to turn Hyungwon into a complete mess before he fucks him, he's going in the right direction. Wonho's still wearing his pants while Hyungwon is naked, legs spread obscenely, and he's probably got blood smeared all over his body. 

He's so not washing the sheets, that will be entirely Wonho's job. 

"I--" Hyungwon instantly breaks off with a sharp hiss, Wonho having moved to his other thigh and bit into it, pulling the skin out somewhat between his teeth, and then biting down again, breaking the skin, sucking the wound softly. If he keeps it up like this, Hyungwon's going to have to hunt a lot sooner than he'd calculated. 

" _Shit_ , Wonho." Hyungwon moans, bringing both his hands up to rub at his face. Wonho moves further up Hyungwon's thigh, head rubbing against his neglected cock, and bites down into the skin again. He's about to answer, but then Wonho's still slightly slick finger is rubbing against his entrance, but never dipping in, and Hyungwon shudders, moaning louder than he intended. 

"Hmm?" Wonho hums against his skin. Hyungwon throws one hand over his eyes and tugs at his own hair with the other, mouth hanging open. He tries to thrust against the finger, wanting it inside of him - wanting Wonho inside of him, but Wonho has other plans. 

"Just - _fuck_ , fuck me, Wonho." Hyungwon stutters out, cock almost painfully hard and feeling _so_ neglected. He wants to touch himself so bad - wants Wonho to touch him, to just fuck him already, but of course, things don't come so easy. 

"Really?" Wonho murmurs quietly and Hyungwon wants to curse upon hearing the tone. It's mischievous - he's fully intent on drawing it out, on making Hyungwon into a complete mess. "It doesn't sound like you want it that bad." 

Hyungwon lets out a shuddering breath as Wonho licks down his thigh and places open mouthed kisses back to where he's been biting at the skin, and bites down into the same spot again, the skin extra sensitive there, and Hyungwon moans loudly again, trying to press himself further into the bed as his back arches.

"Please, Wonho, _please_ , fuck me already, I want you inside me, please, please-" He breaks off, stopping himself before he turns into a garbling mess, but Wonho doesn't seem to notice. He pulls away, satisfied with the response, and Hyungwon removes his hand from his eyes, watching as Wonho slowly removes his pants, licking his lips as Wonho's thick and hard cock springs free. 

Once the pants are off, Wonho goes back into his former position - with Hyungwon's legs thrown over his shoulders, and moves in close so that his face is against Hyungwon's, folding his body a little. He presses his lips against Hyungwon's for a brief moment, but then pulls away, smirking.

"You're breathing?" 

Vampires have no need for breathing, but have the capability of doing so. It's mostly something they do to help calm someone down, to give them something soothing to focus on, but when things get intense, it sometimes kicks in. They're not really sure why, but then again, they don't understand much about themselves, and there's little to no explanation for a lot of things, as vampires have hardly been researched beyond what effectively kills them, even by vampires themselves. 

"It feels appropriate." Hyungwon breathes out, voice wavering a little. 

Wonho reaches his hand to somewhere to his side and grabs the lube, spreading some over his cock, and Hyungwon grabs the bed sheets, grasping them in his hand as he watches with anticipation. Tossing the lube back to somewhere to his side, Wonho grabs his cock and guides it into Hyungwon, who bites his lip and whines through his teeth as Wonho slides all the way in. 

It takes Hyungwon a moment to adjust, Wonho's cock being thicker than just the two fingers he'd used to stretch him, but then he lets out a shuddering breath, digging his heel into Wonho's back, signaling that it's okay. 

" _Oh god_ " Hyungwon moans when Wonho starts moving in an out of him, already thrusting hard. Wonho's hands are on his thighs, keeping him in place, and his lips attached to Hyungwon's neck, not biting into the skin, but pressing sloppy and wet kisses to it. He's moving too, meeting Wonho's thrusts, each emitting a soft whine or a choked moan out of him. 

Wonho moves from his neck up to his ear, licking the shell. "You like that?" 

"Harder," Hyungwon moans, " _harder_."

Wonho complies, shifting slightly so he's got a better angle, and begins thrusting harder into Hyungwon, making him cry out. The angle makes it so Wonho has easier access to his prostate, his cock rubbing against it more frequently, each time making Hyungwon twitch. 

Hyungwon bites his lip, thus muffling the filthy sounds coming from his throat, but Wonho is quick to disagree, pushing his finger against the junction of his jaw, forcing him to let go of his lip. "You know I want to hear you." 

His teeth sink into the skin just below his ear and Hyungwon whines, starting to get tired, so his thrusts aren't matching Wonho's anymore. A familiar sensation is pooling in his stomach and the desire to touch himself is becoming too much to ignore, so Hyungwon reaches down to stroke himself, but again, his hand gets swatted away. Hyungwon tries again, but then Wonho grabs his wrist firmly and holds his hand still against the bed. 

"Wonho," Hyungwon whines, "Wonho, _please_." 

But Wonho's not having it, simply smirking against his skin, keeping his grasp on Hyungwon's wrist firm, and thrusts faster. 

"W-Wonho, I'm so close," Wonho moves from his neck and peppers kisses alongside Hyungwon's jaw, occasionally nibbling at the skin, and kisses him firmly. " _Please_ , I-I need-" Hyungwon sobs against his lips, and his hand is finally let go of, which instantly goes to stroke his neglected cock. He only rubs it a few times before he moans Wonho's name loudly and comes, his cum landing on both his and Wonho's chest. 

Just as Hyungwon's coming down from his orgasm, Wonho digs his nails into Hyungwon's thighs, pressing his face into Hyungwon's neck and cursing, sinking his teeth down hard into the skin, making Hyungwon twitch, and then he comes inside of him, riding out his orgasm before pulling out. He doesn't really drink from Hyungwon's rather deep wound, but pulls his teeth out and move his head down to Hyungwon's chest, pressing his forehead against it, small puffs of breath hitting the skin. 

He stays like that for a moment before pulling away and moving up to Hyungwon's face, kissing him gently, the taste of blood stronger than before. "Are you okay?" He whispers against his lips, and Hyungwon nods, albeit a bit stiffly. It was good, but a little intense, and his mind is still hazy from the hard orgasm. 

Wonho gently pries his legs from around him, stroking his hands up Hyungwon's shaking thighs, making him twitch yet again, and carefully grabs him and flips them so they're lying comfortably on the bed. Hyungwon instantly moves to curl up against Wonho's chest, folding his body slightly so it's not very obvious that Hyungwon is somewhat taller, and rests his head against Wonho's chest. Despite having been a vampire for so long, he always anticipates a heart beat, and it's always weird to never hear one. 

Planting a kiss on the top of Hyungwon's head, Wonho wraps his arms around him, gently cradling him to his chest. They lie there in silence for a bit, both of them calming down, but then Hyungwon glances up and his eyes see Wonho's neck, a sudden desire hitting him to drink from the other. He begins kissing the skin, shifting so that he can kiss up to his neck, and nibbles at it gently, silently asking for permission. 

Wonho stretches out his neck, offering Hyungwon more space to work with, and a hand comes to tangle in his head. Hyungwon doesn't often drink from him, it's usually only when he _really_ needs blood when they're out of blood packs and he's incapable of going out hunting that night, or after an intense session like the one they'd just had. 

Hyungwon licks the patch of skin first, nibbling at it before sinking his teeth down, making sure to be gentle and not to go too deep, but Wonho still hisses, although he doesn't move away. The blood doesn't taste bad, but Hyungwon knows he's not really getting much nutrition from it. It still feels nice, however, drinking from Wonho. It's strangely intimate, feeding from him, even though it's not doing much. 

He allows himself to drink several mouthfuls from him, seeing as how Wonho had taken quite a lot of blood from him before, and then pulls away, licking the excess blood from the wound until it closes. He kisses up to his jaw, where Wonho twists his head so he can cup his cheek and capture Hyungwon's lips with his. 

"You're so beautiful." Wonho tells him once they pull apart and Hyungwon bites down on his lips, glancing away. He's never really considered himself to be ugly, he's always had a good amount of confidence in his appearance, but being told that, so tenderly and raw, makes him feel a little shy, especially since someone so stunning is saying it. Wonho kisses him again. "You know you are." 

Hyungwon nods timidly, a small smile breaking out on his lips when he sees Wonho grin widely from the corner of his eyes. "Can we go clean up? I'm really sticky." 

Wonho hums and gets out of bed, helping Hyungwon up, who trails after him to the bathroom on wobbly legs. When he gets into the bathroom and sees himself in the mirror, he stops and sighs. "Wonho," he mutters. At least one third of his body is covered in his blood. His neck is an absolute mess, his jaw and mouth coated in the red liquid as well, the blood having transmitted down to his chest and to patches on his cheeks. There's some blood mixed with the cum on his stomach, and his thighs are absolutely coated. "I look like a crime scene."

But Wonho just smiles, teasingly nibbling at his shoulder. 

"So beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been mulling this idea over for quite a while but never really managed to finish it until now. I've been flirting with the idea of making a mx vampire au (with actual plot, that is) but don't really have enough solid things in mind to be able to turn it into something.


End file.
